


When the Kids Are Away

by dedkake



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bottom Erik, M/M, Pushy Bottoms, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have a free moment to themselves, but they're both tired and sore.  Erik isn't going to let that get in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Kids Are Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).



> For the prompt: Anything that involves a confident, happy, cock-hungry bottom!Erik. I wrote this two weeks ago and finally got up the courage to post it!

“We could have sex,” Charles says and immediately regrets it. It’s an automatic reaction by now—he doesn’t even think about it. When the twins are staying with Magda, he and Erik have sex. It happens little enough as it is and this time they’re already sprawled across their bed in their shorts, having only made it halfway to the shower before crashing.

Except Charles is so tired this time that he doesn’t know if he’s physically capable of living up to that suggestion. The twins’ birthday party at the park had gone well, but why he’d ever agreed to give even one piggy back ride—let alone ten—is beyond his comprehension.

Erik’s mind sparks with interest, though he doesn’t move. “Is that your dirty talk these days?” he says, his hand twisting across the bed until his fingers brush the skin just above Charles’ elbow. It’s the first time they’ve touched since this morning.

Humming softly around a smile, Charles says, “As always, darling, you’ll know when I’m dirty talking you.”

“So, that’s a yes?” Erik asks, wrapping his fingers around Charles’ elbow, warm and possessive.

Charles laughs, can’t help it, the sound catching him off guard in the quiet of their empty apartment. “As if you could do better, after the day we’ve had.”

Erik makes a low, rumbling sound and gives Charles’ elbow a squeeze. “I’m just waiting for you to pound me into the mattress.”

There’s a short pause and then they both laugh, turning towards each other on the sheets to bump foreheads.

Charles is almost startled when Erik rolls over on top of him, nuzzling his way into a kiss and twisting his fingers in Charles’ hair. It’s a nice kiss, slow and gentle and warm, and Erik’s mind is bubbling over with desire as he settles himself over Charles.

Erik’s already half hard through his underwear and Charles can’t help but smile into the kiss. It’s always gratifying to be reminded just how easily he can get under Erik’s skin—even more so when the reminder’s accompanied by the slow roll of Erik’s hips against his own.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Erik says between kisses, his mind focused very distractingly on the precise feel of Charles’ cock buried inside of him.

Though he appreciates the thought, Charles cannot bear even the idea of rolling over he’s so sore from the day at the park—he can barely open his eyes. “Lovely as that sounds,” he says, running his hands over the soft skin of Erik’s back, “I don’t think I can move anymore today.”

Erik makes a soft, frustrated noise, rolling his hips down hard and slow at just the right angle to make Charles see stars. “You really want me to stop?” he asks, breath warm on Charles’ lips.

“Not at all,” Charles answers in a rush, because his mind is too full of the feel of Erik’s cock through his underwear to form longer sentences.

Leaning in to suck a kiss into Charles’ collarbone, Erik sends along a bright _good_ to Charles’ mind. Charles bites his lip, breathing hard to get his thoughts in order.

“We could keep going like this,” he suggests when he’s able to form words again. He trails his fingers down from Erik’s hip to brush against their cocks between them. 

This time Erik stops, pulling back to glare down at him. Charles knew he would as soon as he said it. As much as they’re both enjoying this, rubbing off together, Charles knows Erik won’t think it’s enough. Not now, when they’re finally alone.

Erik gives him a brief kiss before pushing up off the bed in the direction of the night stand, dropping his shorts as he goes. Charles keeps one eye cracked to watch Erik, appreciating the lines of his body and the desire turning in his mind. His own cock takes an interest in that and Charles can’t stop himself from peeling his underwear off to give it a few strokes.

When Erik finally turns back to the bed, lube in hand, Charles smiles up at him, letting his legs fall open. “You could always fuck me, I suppose.”

Erik rolls his eyes as he kneels over Charles again, squeezing the tube in his hand to warm it. Charles imagines those fingers pushing deep inside him and shudders. “That really does sound lovely,” he says, pushing the imagine towards Erik.

A flush springs up on Erik’s cheeks at that and he dips his head for a quick kiss again before straightening back up. “Not exactly what I had in mind,” he murmurs, coating his fingers in lube.

Charles has only a second to process that before he’s treated to the image of Erik leaning back to finger himself open. Erik’s beautiful like this, stretched out and trembling, his mouth hanging open and his cock standing hard between his legs. Charles can’t help it, no matter how sore he is—he reaches out to help, brushing his fingers gently along Erik’s cock and back towards his fingers, pushing in alongside Erik.

Erik is normally quiet in bed, but he moans at that, his mind alight with praise and gratitude and _Yes, yes, keep going, thank god_.

Cursing his aching back, Charles sends back his own appreciation, the image of Erik above him, the pulse of desire deep in his belly, and maybe they can both come just from this, their fingers buried inside Erik, their cocks untouched—but Erik shakes his head, swatting Charles’ hands away.

“That’s not what I want, either,” he says, breathless and strained, and reaches for the lube again.

Charles tries to relax back into the mattress, tries to get his breathing under control against the pounding of his heart—it’s impossible, though, with his fingers still slick and tingling. It’s even more impossible when Erik reaches down to rub lube over his cock in a few quick strokes that leave Charles panting.

“Oh,” he breathes, unable to hide his surprise. Erik smirks above him, kissing him below his ear.

Of course, Charles thinks, grabbing at the details of Erik’s plan in his mind. Erik always finds a way to get what he wants.

“You’re not very imaginative when you’re tired,” Erik murmurs, lining himself up over Charles—and isn’t that a sight.

“It’s hard to be creative when you feel as if you’ll never move again,” Charles manages to say, twisting his fingers in the blankets to keep himself from touching—Erik would ask if he wanted help.

Erik lowers himself slowly, stretching perfectly around Charles’ cock, a moan caught low in his throat. Charles can’t tear his eyes away this time, watching the way Erik’s head tips back, the arch of his back as he braces one hand on Charles’ thigh and the other on his stomach to keep himself upright.

“Yes,” Charles says, thinks it makes it out loud. He’s not even sure why he’s saying it. “Keep going. You’re perfect. _Fuck_.”

Shaking his head, Erik glares down at Charles. “Stop talking,” he says, fingers curling against Charles’ skin.

Charles closes his mouth, but can’t stop the way his feelings are leaking out, love and awe and affection overflowing from his mind. Erik doesn’t seem to mind that part, his eyes falling closed as he pushes himself up again.

The pace he sets is slower than normal, but Charles finds he doesn’t mind it in the least, not with the way his whole body aches, from his toes to his shoulders. The feel of Erik’s fingers on his skin, the pull of him against his cock are enough to chase away all thought of the lingering aches and pains of the day.

Lost in the rhythm of their bodies and the low pulse of desire and love between their minds, Charles is startled when Erik dips forward over him, pushing their foreheads together. His eyes fly open, locking on Erik’s.

“Kiss me,” Erik demands, his eyes narrowing, and Charles is helpless against him, leaning up to catch his lips, reaching out to wrap a hand in his hair and hold him there.

He wants nothing more than to roll them over and pin Erik to the bed, take his time with him, draw everything out until Erik is too far gone to form words with mouth or mind. But as he leans up into the kiss, pain sparks in his back and neck and he has to settle back, pulling Erik with him.

Neither of them lasts long, especially not once Charles’ free hand finds its way to Erik’s cock between them. Erik makes a soft sound into Charles’ mouth as he comes, his mind alight. Charles can do nothing but follow.

Their kiss continues, slow and languid as Erik settles over Charles, his weight warm and comfortable in the aftermath of orgasm.

It takes Charles a few moments to realize that of all his aches and pains, the twinge in his knee is not his own. He’s been so focused on his own body that he has barely thought once about how Erik must feel about that particular exercise.

Charles’ first thought is to laugh, a smile already pulling at the corner of his lips—Erik is certainly stubborn enough to fight through pain, especially in the name of good sex—but laughing would ruin the moment.

His next thought is to apologize—he could’ve at least met Erik halfway—but Erik hates that. So instead, he reaches out and finds Erik’s hand, twining their fingers together against the sheets.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, kissing the side of Erik’s head.

Erik makes a low sound in response, but his mind barely registers it as he drifts closer to sleep.

They’re sticky with sweat and semen and they’ll be cold and stiff when they wake if they don’t stretch, but Charles can’t bring himself to care. Somethings are more important, like the press of Erik’s chest to his own or the loose grip of their fingers.

Their worries can wait.


End file.
